Love Never Fails
by I3Klaroline
Summary: Brendan is released from prison and cheryl returns but how will ste feel about this.


AUTHOR NOTE: this is my very first fanfic im very proud of it and i hope you like it the idea just popped into my head so i thought why not write a fanfic ... enjoy!

Summary: Brendan is released from prison and cheryl returns but how will ste feel about this.

Stes POV:

Im alone completely and utterly alone amys gone and taken the kids with her cheryl left to be with nate and the one person iv ever really loved is sitting in a prison cell right now for a crime he didnt commit.

i know i shouldnt be bitter and i know he did it to protect cheryl but sometimes in my lowest moments i wonder if i ever meant as much to him as he did to me. No brendan loved me i know he did he told me he did.

Cheryl POV:

I never thought id come back to this place, the place where my whole life turned upside down but things are different now brendans being released and i need to tell ste.

"CHERYL?" a voice says behind me and i turn around to see who it is.

"DOUG!" he embraces me with a warm hug. "what are you doing back here i thought you left with nate?" im not sure if im offended or not " nice to see you too doug", "no no " he stutters " of course its nice to see you i just dont know how ste's going to react to you being back".

that caught my attention " what do you mean how he's going to react ... whats going on doug?"

He sighs " i suppose i better tell you before you hear it from someone else god knows there's enough rumours going around", " ste lost it when brendan got sent to prison, he wouldnt speak to anyone and if anyone so much as mention brendan he would kick off big time"

This didnt sound like the ste i know and love could loosing brendan have really have destoryed him this badly?

" the first week all he did was drink, he didnt turn up for work one afternoon so i went searching for him." "i eventually found him in the Dog completely drunk" oh no this doesnt sound good " everyone knew he was drunk so when he ordered another pint darren refused suggesting he should go home that drinking himself to death wasnt going to bring brendan back"

oh no. " ste went nuts demanding another pint and started smashing glasses so darren chucked him out and told him to stop trying to be brendan." i sighed " arrgh darren and his big mouth" doug laughed " well we all know what he's like, anyway i tried to get him to go home but he refused and he stormed off to the deli " "when i got there he was throwing the jam he kept on the top shelf for brendan at the wall he wouldnt stop" oh my god were we really talking about the same ste here. " he trashed the place saying there was no point anymore he had lost everything, he left and i decided it was best not to follow him and to let him calm down. the next day i recieved a check from him for enough money to pay for the repairs to the deli and i havent seen him since, he has locked himself in his flat and won't answer the door to anyone even amy's tried"

" is he still at his flat?"

"yeah but i doubt he will answer, if you dont mind me asking cheryl why are you back?"

" our brendans being released, turns out our old man did have somehwhat of a heart after all. they found a letter addressed to me detailing all he did to brendan when he was little , i assume everyone in the village knows about what he did by now," doug nodded "they called me in and i confirmed it they said they can release brendan but cant do anything more as he's dead" thanks to me ... no i wont think about that he was a monster i did it to protect brendan and i would do it again if i had to.

" Cheryl thats great news and im sorry about what your dad did to brendan now i understand why he hit ste all those times not that i condone it but i understand it"

" thanks doug it means alot i best get going i need to tell ste about our brendan"

" do you want me to come with you?"

" i appriciate the offer but this is something i need to do alone"

" good luck il see you around yeah?"

"yeah"

Ste's POV:

* knocking on the door*

why cant people just leave me alone i cant stand to see the pity on their faces oh poor ste he's lost everything, and whats worse is i cant stand to see them happy when im falling apart.

" ste is cheryl open the door " Cheryl whats cheryl doing here she's supposed to be off in the country side playing happy families with nate why did she come back? to rub it in my face that brendan loves her more than me that brendan chose her over me.

" ste please open the door love im not leaving untill you do." might as well get this over with maybe once she see's i dont want her here she will leave me alone just like everyone else does. i open the door to see the shock on cheryls face.

" oh ste i had no idea, go sit yourself down pet il fetch you something to eat then iv got some news about our brendan" no she doesnt get the right to care this is her fault brendan is gone because of her.

" go away cheryl i dont want you here"

" just sit down love you need to eat first then we will talk" it angers me that she still doesnt get it i dont want her here and i deffinitely dont want her babying me.

" NO CHERYL YOU DONT GET IT JUST LEAVE!"

" what ..."

" what are you doing here cheryl come to rub it in that he loves you more that he chose you over me?"

" what no ste id never do that i know you must hate me right now and ..."

" you think? i had it all cheryl all iv ever wanted i had him and you took that from me"

" you werent there ste you didnt see what he was doing to him what he was about to do i had to stop it"

" you mean..?"

" yes he was going to hurt him ste" i think im going to be sick all this time iv blamed cheryl hated her for taking him from me when really she saved him ...

" cheryl im so sorry i shouldnt have blamed you i-"

" ste its fine you know the truth now and thats all that matters" she replies giving me a hug. wait i remember her mentioning brendan and ... i pull away from her and ask

" cheryl what do you know about brendan?"

" ste he-"

"steven" oh my god, id know that voice anywhere it cant be ...

Brendan's POV:

im finally out of that hell who knew that old man had a scrap of heart left in him he wasnt stupid he knew cheryl suspected something was up thats why he set it up for herl to find the gun and come to the club when she did he knew she would find out in the end and what the consequences would be so he took the cowards way out rather than face it like a man. turns out he knew me better than i thought he knew i would take the blame and that id rather die than go back to prison but what he didnt count on was that id survive, for once in my life I was one step ahead of him without my intention or even knowing it. i was ready to die that day ready to protect the ones i love but i guess god had a different plan for me. i told myself the whole ride to the hospital to be strong but when they brought steven to see me i nearly lost it, i could see it in his eyes that his heart was breaking as much as mine was. When the police came and had to drag him away that was when i finally lost it the thought of never seeing him again crushed me he had to know how much he had changed me changed everything and how much i love him. id sit at night in my cell thinking how people pray night after night for their prayers to never be answered little did i know god was answering my prayer. i didnt tell cheryl they let me go early i wanted to speak to steven alone but when i walked up to his flat i heard him blaming cheryl for taking me away and saw his heartbroken experssion when she told him what my dad nearly did to me i couldnt take it anymore i had to tell him tell him how much i love him how all i thought about every day i was in that hell was him how id relive each kiss each touch every night.

Now im standing in front of him and i cant believe how much he has changed, how thin he has gotten has he not been eating?. he still wont face me . " steven" i say again whilst taking a step closer to him.

" dont" he says and the desperation in his voice breaks my heart.

" steven look at me" i see cheryl moving out of the corner of my eye and know she is giving us our space and im thankful to her for that.

his voice breaks when he speaks " i can- i i cant because this must be a dream and i know if i look at you it will make it ten times harder for me when i wake up and your gone"

a tear slides down his cheek and i can feel my own eyes watering. i move so that i am in front of him, i go to touch his cheek but he flinches.

" steven its me i swear they released me my dad set the whole thing up he knew cheryl would find out sooner or later and he took the cowards was out they found a letter addressed to cheryl in his belongings it detailed what he did to me and they dropped the charges this is real steven i promise you"

" h how d do i k know-"

" this is real steven and il prove it to you" in the next moment im crushing my lips to his and we both gasp from the sheer intensity of it, its been too long and i make a silent promise to myself here and now that i will never let him go again.

Ste's POV:

It takes me a moment to realise whats happening and when i do im overcome with emotion, i cant believe it brendans here with me and he staying i didnt believe it before i thought i was dreaming but now with his lips on mine i have no doubt that this is real his taste and scent surround me and i know im not dreaming. oh how iv missed him his taste, his scent, the way he kisses me like its his last chance iv even missed that moustache of his.

he breaks away to take a breath but its useless were both breathing hard. he leans his forehead on mine and says " do you believe me now?"

"yes" i breathe " yes i believe you"

im estatic i have him back ... but for how long?

" bren?"

" yes steven"

" how long are you back for?"

" for as long as you want me"

" i want you forever"

he gives me one of his heart stopping smiles and says " then forever it is steven" and seals his promise with a kiss.

THE END

I hope you enjoyed my stroy :) xx


End file.
